


Resilient

by heeroluva



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: She will never tire of seeing her mate look like this, of wrecking her like this, knowing that she is the one to put the powerful queen in such a state.





	Resilient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



As Garona punch fucks her fist in and out of Taria’s sopping cunt, the muscles clench down around Garona’s hand as Taria’s body convulses with the strength of her orgasm, her entire body shaking with the force of it. Garona doesn’t stop her movements, even leaning down to take Taria’s swollen clit into her mouth, sucking it and teasing it with teeth and tongue.

“Don’t stop,” Taria begs, the sound nearly a sob as her hands knot in Garona’s hair to keep her in place.

Garona doesn’t flinch at the pain, savoring it as Taria comes again and again. Smiling around her mouthful, Taria needn’t worry though because the night is still young, and Garona has no plans on stopping anytime soon. She will never tire of seeing her mate look like this, of wrecking her like this, knowing that she is the one to put the powerful queen in such a state. The power that she now has still surprises her at times, sometimes even alarms her, but hearing Taria’s groans of pleasures, her cries for more, spurs Garona on each time.

At first Garona had thought humans weak and easily breakable, especially their women, yet Taria has proven that she is far more resilient than Garona had thought possible.

Bringing her other hand up to Taria’s already stuffed cunt, Garona teasingly slips the tips of her fingers in. Despite the tightness, Taria doesn’t tell Garona to stop, and instead moans, a sound that only manages to urge Garona to try for more.

She stills her first hand and releases Taria’s clit despite her sounds of protest; Garona wants to watch this.

Coating her hand with copious amounts of the slick fluid that leak freely from Taria’s cunt, Garona slides her fingers in beside her wrist that’s already spreading Taria wide. Her eyes flick back and forth between Taria’s face and what she’s doing, intent to not hurt her mate unintentionally.

That Taria’s small frame can takes one of her fists amazes Garona, but watching her spread to take a second causes her own cunt to clench in need and sends a gush of slickness down her thighs. Garona wants to touch herself, wants to ride her mates tongue, but she wants to watch this more. Pushing deeper, her thumb reaches Taria’s spread lips. Glancing up to Taria’s face, Garona notes how wide her eyes are, the way she worries her bottom lip with her blunt teeth, yet she makes no motion to stop Garona. Instead her hands drop to her small breasts, her fingers twisting harshly at her already abused nipples, an action that never fails to get her off.

As Taria orgasms again, Garona pushes her hand further into the rippling passage, the thickest part of her knuckles forcing Taria’s muscles wide and ripping a scream from her throat. Garona makes a mental note to thank Khadgar for the silencing spell that he’d done for them, his face red the entire time and unable to meet her eyes for days after.

As her second hand slips in completely, Garona experimentally shifts both of them around, her knuckles pressing hard against the top of Taria’s cunt. Taria makes a broken choking sound, and Garona is surprised when Taria suddenly squirts, her whole body convulsing as she coats Garona with fluid from head to naval.

Pulling her hands out slightly, Garona watches the way Taria stretches with fascination. When both her hands slip out, Taria cries out in protest, but Garona wasn’t done yet. Hooking four fingers from each hand into Taria’s now gaping cunt, Garona slowly spreads her wider, forcing her to gape more, opening her until Garona could see the red and pink of her insides.

Unable to take it anymore, Garona shifts and rubs her cunt against Taria’s leg as she shoves both her fists back inside Taria. Taria is beyond words, lost in a world of sensation. Garona groans and shifts her fists. Pressing upward, Garona’s eyes go wide when she can see the bulge of them through the flat plane of Taria’s stomach.

“So full of me,” Garona breaths in amazement before shuddering as her own orgasm hit her.

When Garona opens her eyes again, Taria’s eyes are closed, her body limp as she pants. Smiling, she slips her hands out of Taria’s body, her grin stretching wide as Taria makes a whines in protest. Rising, she grabs a cup of water from the side table, and urges Taria to drink. After she does, Garona does the same before she lays by Taria’s side and presses a kiss to her lips. “The night is still young,” she murmurs, the words a promise.

Taria laughs, a beautiful sound. “You’re so very wicked, my love.”

Garona drops her head to Taria’s puffy nipple, her hand falling to squeeze the other, and shows her just how very wicked she can be.


End file.
